


Ideas for Demigod Powers

by Jman1000000000



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Riordan - Fandom
Genre: Power Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jman1000000000/pseuds/Jman1000000000
Summary: Since they don't really show the powers gods give to their children here's what I think they'd be.





	Ideas for Demigod Powers

**Author's Note:**

> So in this series there's a lot less focus on demigods and their powers than usual and that makes me a little sad. Especially since Hearth has magic and Blitzen's is the one whose mother is the goddess of magic which makes no sense to me. But here are the powers I imagine the other gods pass to their children. If you haven't read the Percy Jackson books, the gods are supposed to be able to give their kids more of their power if they want or the kid naturally gets more if their meant for greatness. If you're a child of a major god you usually get more power. I'll skip past Tyr, Frey, Loki obviously and any all the gods that are extremely boring or would be repetitive.

**Powers**

**Heimdall-Watchman of the Gods** : Extremely Enhanced sight. This makes it useful for aiming so some of his kids are good marksmen. It also lets you see very far and very clearly along with more supernatural sight. You can see through illusions, most types of invisibility or camouflage and you can see facial expressions so acutely you can tell most people's emotions or whether they're lying if they're not a really great actor. Also, he might not be the best father but he gives all his kids shoutouts on Instagram that increase their following by millions.

 **Thor-God of Lightning** : Enhanced strength. They also learn combat skills faster than your average person. With the right training you could master a martial art or weapon in a little over a month as if you'd used it all your life. That skill is especially apparent with hammers. You can also discharge lightning from your body in a quick burst but you're not resistant to electricity so you put yourself in danger when you do it. You can also fart really loud but I don't see how that's useful.

 **Idunn-Goddess of Youth** : Self-Healing. You heal extremely quickly. This slows the aging process heavily. The caveat is that major and fatal injuries take up all the power of this ability and focuses your healing on that specific wound. When healing a big injury all smaller injuries cease to heal until it's done and you'll die if you take another fatal injury. Also, the aging process is slowed not stopped so you'll slowly grow old even if it takes hundreds of years.

 **Freya-Goddess of Beauty, Gold and Sorcery** : They're naturally very beautiful and they have the strange luck of always stumbling across large sums of money at some point in their life somehow. They're also sorcerers. They can use magic without runes since it's naturally in their body but they lack the power and control that runes offer. They say Norse words to activate their magic.

 **Gullveig-Goddess of Witchcraft and Alchemy** : They can use witchcraft  _witch_  basically lets them do complex rituals that produce a powerful magic effect. It requires doing spells on specific days, candles, knives, prayers to your mother and other stuff like that. The rituals usually take a very, very long time to get done and the grander the spell the longer it takes to get done. They can turn back time slightly, raise undead warriors and do all kinds of cool things with it. They also have a more instant magic with alchemy that lets them turn almost anything into something else. It can even create things from seemingly nothing by turning air into the desired object. You just have to know enough about how it's made (if it's an object) or its biology (if it's a living thing) for it to work properly.

 **Sif-Goddess of Earth** : They can control the earth in all its forms. Some excel at using a particular type like metal, stone, mud, dirt, plants, sand and dust. And everyone has a set limit to the amount of earth they can manipulate that doesn't increase. So some of them would have enough power to move mountains, but others can only move boulders and pebbles. But they can learn new, creative ways to use it. For example, if you can only control rocks as large as pebbles, they might use them as bullets that they can move with their mind.

 **Hel** - **Goddess of the Dead** : They're mediums that can communicate with and see the dead. They have a natural gift of forming strong relationships with ghosts, zombies and spirits and can convince them to do their bidding pretty easily. They can also survive the extreme cold of Niflheim with only mild discomfort.

 **Njord-God of the Sea** : They can manipulate the wind. They can summon large gusts of wind or, if they're very skilled, move objects by making wind push them around from the right sides. They're also very adept sailors and can almost instinctively tell the right directions to go and how to avoid storms and dangerous things. They can also use their wind to help with sails so they go faster. They're also good swimmers.

 **Honir-God of Avoidance & Mystery**: His kids are usually extremely indecisive and don't like to talk to people very much so they can turn invisible at will. Extreme stress or a desire to not be seen can trigger it against their will.

 **Ullr-God of the Hunt** : They're good archers. They also just have very good aim in general and they know how to create traps and snares almost instinctively.

 **Odin-The Big Guy** : They're always plagued with a desire for knowledge and power. They also are very strong, very smart and can also learn to use runes if someone that already knows how to use them teaches them (so they can avoid all the sacrifice and anguish). They take a longer time to run out of stamina when using runes than normal mages.

 **Frigg-Goddess of Prophecy** : They get small flashes of the future that come to them out of nowhere or from intense emotions. They're usually of an immediate threat or hold some sort of very important information.

 **Sol-Goddess of the Sun** : They can generate heat. It can be generated from their bodies or from somewhere farther away in their range of vision and it can be made hot enough to warm something up, melt and object or start a fire. It gets more powerful the angrier they get. They also lose this ability at night but from dawn to day it grows in power over time and winds down as the sun sets.

 **Mani** **-God of the Moon** : They can generate cold from their bodies or some place in their range of vision. It gets more powerful as the moon rises and winds down as it sets. On full moons-and full moons only-they're able to manipulate any ice they create with this ability. During the day, they loose their power.


End file.
